New Friends, New Places
by The Only Innocent Writer Here- Yumi
Summary: When the Lyoko crew go to Duel Academy chaos and more occur! With OCs.
1. Decision Time

_By: Yumi Rocks Lyoko_

"So guys, what do you think about invitations to Duel Masters Academy?" Jeremy Belpolis asked. Many would say he was a nerd, but his friends knew better. He always wore a blue turtleneck and khaki slacks. He had blonde hair and thick steel-frame glasses. " I think it will be nice on my college application to know about the Duel Masters world."

" I think it's great! Think about the adventures we could have there! And Jeremy, the place IS a college." Odd Della Robbia said. He was the odd (Ha-Ha) one in the group. He wore a purple shirt and purple pants. Odd had Dragon Ball Z hair (Not that I like it.) with a blotch of purple in it. " It will be a, what do people here call it, a blast!" Aelita Stones said. She was a computer program. But, thanks to Jeremy, she is a human now. She was learning about human life. Aelita has pink hair that is cut like a boy, a.k.a. a boycut. She wears a pink shirt under a magenta jumper-dress that has a hood. It stops at her knees. And Aelita wears pink cloth ankle boots.

" It will be AWESOME!" Yumi Ishimaya. She was a tomboy and everybody knew that NOBODY messes with her. She wears a black full sleeve black shirt that stops right before navel. She wears black pants with boots. She has short black hair and is Japanese.

" Who cares as long as we get away from this Cafeteria food!" Ulrich Stern said. The quiet boy wore an olive green shirt and a dark green long jacket. The soccer prodigy light green slacks wore sneakers. And he had brown hair.

" So, that means we're going!" Odd said.

"But what about X.A.N.A.?" Jeremy asked.

" He's long gone, remember?" they exclaimed. Jeremy never remembered that.

" Oh, yeah."

**Review!**


	2. Where Do We Go?

" This is your Captain speaking. We are now at Academy Island. Look out of the window for your first view of your home away from home. Girls may get out now, as we are at the girls' section of the Island. Slifer Red, the lowest section, goes with Rhonda. All Ra Yellow, Middle section, goes with Amy. All Obelisk Blue, highest and most domient, go with Stacie and Alexis."

Yumi got off with Stacie and Alexis. They were the only ones there. Most of them went with Amy. " What's with all this boys separated from girls stuff?" Yumi asked.

" It is Chancellor Shepherds belief that girls are more dominant than boys," Alexis answered, smiling. She had brown hair and wore a white tank top with blue stripes down the middle. She also sported a white mini skirt. " Do you have a boyfriend or something?" Stacie asked. She had long purple hair in a pony tail and was wearing a white hoodie-jacket and had white pants, both having blue stripes down the middle

" No!" answered the girls answered.

**Next time what the boys did. Please review! Thanks! I am connecting this chapter with the other so it is longer, so bear with me. **

"Boys, it is your time to leave. Slifers, go with Syrus. Ras go with Bastion. And all Obelisks go with Zane and Jaden. Thanks for flying with me. OW! I mean us."

" Uh, who's Zane and Jaden?" Ulrich accidentally asked Zane.

" Zane is me." Zane pointed to himself. He had gray eyes and wore blue. " And Jaden is this guy." He pulled Jaden to where they were standing. Jaden had brown hair that stuck out at odd angles. He also wore blue.

" There aren't any more Obelisks," Jaden reported.

" Good. C'mon."

" Well, what do you guys think about the Academy?" 

" It is WAY better than then Kadic!" Ulrich declared.

" Duh." Odd and Jeremy said. Sometimes they worried about him.

" C'mon! We forget all about them!" Zane said.

" Oh yeah!" Jaden replied.

Please Review! It is that purple button down there! Oh yeah I'm too lazie to write how Alexis & Stacie met the boys. So just pretend … That was what the last 2 sentences were about.


	3. Flashback

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! And if you don't have anything good to say, don't say anything. **

Gray-haired Kid – Zane Purple - Stacie

**_FLASHBACK_** ****

_It was after dinner, which was on the boys' side of the island. A purple haired girl had missed the boat that would take her back to the island. _

" _Uh, aren't you a girl? You should be on your own side of the island," said a gray haired kid." _

"_I know. I'm not stupid. I missed the boat." _

" _I guess you will have to stay with me in my dorm." He said._

" _Comfortable enough? Anyway, my name is Zane. What's yours?"_

" My name is Stacie. And yeah, I'm comfortable." Stacie replied.

**FLASHBACK**


	4. The New Kid

" You guys, did you see that new kid? She could really duel! Dude, she beat me!" Jaden said.

"She did? What was her name?" Stacie asked.

A guy with gray hair walked over to where they were sitting. He was wearing a yellow blazer. He said, "Her name is Roxanne. She is in Ra Yellow. She is EXTREMELY good. She was going to be Obelisk Blue, but refused. Nobody knows her last name, not even Chancellor Shepard."

" Uhiamnewherecanyoushowmearound?" asked a black haired girl. She looked around 14. She wore the usual Ra Yellow girls' uniform. She wore her hair in 2 braids that she could have sat on if she wanted to. She wore a red bandana over that. 

" What did you say and who are you?" asked a confused Yumi.

"Oh, sorry about that, I said, Uh, I'm new here, could you show me where the Ra Yellow dorms are? But all the Obelisks I met are stuck-up; I must assume you are too. And my name Roxanne."

"You are that EXTREMELY good duelist that everybody is talking about. What is your last name?" Yumi said, ignoring the comment about her being stuck up.

They started toward where Stacie and the gang were sitting. " It's a man! No a woman! Its Dr. Crowler!" Stacie yelled.

"Yes, children, I'm Dr. Crowler. And I'm a man," said Dr. Crowler.

Roxanne said, "Is that your face or am I hallucinating? I mean if you went trick-or-treating people would go screaming and you wouldn't get any candy. I'm surprised that Chancellor Shephard didn't run away when you gave him your interview. It's surprising you know how to duel!"

"Young lady, respect your elders" Dr. Crowler yelled

"Why should I if you don't respect me! What you give is what you get!" Roxanne screamed back.

"She has a point there. You're always telling us that what you give is what you get." Ulrich pointed back.

Dr. Crowler was stumped.


End file.
